Alice Cullen (Alice Cullen 217)
Day One It was an ordinary day I expected. As usual, Jazz and I went to go hunting before we need to left. Carlisle said that whatever happens, We should consider them as our family. But what is Carlisle talking? Did he say a "goodbye?" I didn't know what is happening here, really. Except, the day when Tanya and Kate came to our house and looking for Carlisle. We didn't know what did the Denali sisters told him, he just looking each of us with a sad face. Since then, everyone changes. Emmett is no longer laughing when he wants to make fun to anyone of us, Rosalie began to keep quiet, which, to my suprise, didn't talk to me unless I am asking her, Edward became more protective to Bella and Renesmee, even trying to keep Renesmee away to Jacob, like our biggest enemy. Esme on the other hand, remains her good nature but Carlisle becomes protective to her too, even accompanying her anywhere she goes. This is not very usual. I asked Jazz if we should stay here a little longer, for them to keep worrying to us. Day Two Until today, I couldn't stop thinking what is the meaning of Carlisle's "goodbye". This incident is the first time that my precognition skills failed up in seeing our family's future. But who controls me from knowing it? Did the Volturi find the way to repel me so that they can attack and kill us in a very short time? "We have no choice, Alice. If you really want to know what are the Volturi's actions, we, should go to ask them,personally." Jazz said as he saw me in the living room. The others were on the second floor, busy murmuring. I sighed, then answered him. "But.. Jazz.. " but I can't continue my answer. "I know, I know.... do you think, we should ask permission to them?" he asked back. I shook my head. "No, no! We shouldn't. Okay. Let's go without asking them,'kay?" Day Three We decided not to tell them about our plan. Before the dawn, we reached the Volturi's tower, called the Volterra. As usual, Jane escorted us to the throne of Aro, Marcus and Caius who, is expecting us to come. As we looked at them, I suddenly felt scared but I don't know why. "Tell me, my beautiful friend, Alice what do you want?" Aro asked. Then he looked at Jazz' face and smiled at him. "Hello, young friend. How are you?" Jazz grinned at him and he spoke."I'm fine, Aro. Thanks." Aro then looks at me again as he is waiting for my answer to his previous question. I can't answer him. I just looked at his face. "Well? What is it, sweetheart? Will you tell me?" Aro said passionately. I tried to speak, but nothing came out. It was the first time I become scared to the Volturi. He looks at me smiling. Day Four The Volturi leaders looks at us, even the disciplined guards. I heard Jane's silent laughter, which made Jazz annoyed, he tried to control her mood but I whispered to him, "Stop Jazz... please." Then, the presence of his mood manipulation disappears. Finally, I have a chance to answer him now. "Tell me one thing, Aro.. what do you want to our family? Why is Carlisle saying goodbye to us?" I asked, looking at his face. Caius hissed and Aro answered honestly. "I want all your members to my collections. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and both of you. The Volturi needs you, Alice."I remembered their faces, their smiles... What will happen if our family was destructed by the Volturi? I got up and looked at him seriously. "Will you stop my family if I decided to join you?" I asked. Jazz looked shocked, hissing. "Its not true Alice. No!" he whispered. I heard Aro and Caius' delighted laughter. "Good, very good Alice.... We are welcoming you. How about you, Jasper?" Aro looks at him. He hissed. "Now that's the deal, will you let me say goodbye to them? Please?"I asked. "Sure thing, sweetie. You will say a farewell. But just to be sure.." Aro said. He wants Jane to go with us. "No," I said. "I'm coming back here later. Believe me, Aro." The Volturi still watches us as we left the tower. We are heading back now to the mansion. How will I say this? Is it really easy to say that goodbye, anyone.. I'm now a member of a Volturi. I hope I can say it. Day Five Carlisle looks at us as we entered the house. this is the time said, this is the time to tell them. Jazz looks at him nervously. "Carlisle, call everyone here now." I said. Carlisle just look at me. "What did you say?" he asked. "Call everyone here, Carlisle. Esme, Bella, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Renesmee." I answered. Quickly, Carlisle and Jazz flew swiftly to each room, calling each of them. When they are complete, I stand in front of them. "Alice, what's wrong?" Esme asked me, curiously. I stare at her and whisper. "This is our last encounter." Rosalie looked at me strangely, and Emmett asked this time. "Last encounter? Oh.. do you guys want to settle down, now?" he asked, looking to us. I looked at Jazz and took a deep breath. "Guys... after this conversation, you will no longer able to see and speak to me, understand?" I answered. All of them looks at me. "Why, Alice?" "I will be a new member of the Volturi to protect you. To prevent them killing you. I need to sacrifice this. Understand?" I answered. Bella suddenly looks sad. "New member of the... Volturi? Why, Alice?" she asked like she is begging me. I shook my head. "See? If I will not do this, the Volturis will kill you or else, they will add you in their collection, and I will not agree on that." Esme, Rosalie and Bella hugged me. "You don't have to do this, really." "I want to go. Maybe the next time we will see each other, you will no longer recognize me." I said, as I tried to laugh. Carlisle hugged me also, "Thanks Alice.. I thank you." Suddenly, I saw the Volturi guards outside. "They're here. I will go now." Esme, Carlisle, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Renesmee and Jazz looked at me as I leave the mansion. From the moment I stepped my feet outside, I will not be a Cullen anymore, but rather, A Volturi member. Day Six Jane escorted me to the Volturis. I saw Aro's smile and he rise from his throne. "Are you ready? From now on, you will be our new member." he said. Caius also stand from his throne. "Don't worry, it will not hurt to much." he said, with a cold smile. Aro looks at the Volturi twins. "Alec? Jane? My dear ones, come here." he commanded. The ten Volturi guards came without no hesitation. Day Seven Just as the Volturis were ready for it, I, too... have to accept this fate of mine. How to spare my life with the Volturi with another hundred years. The Volturis aren't bad, really. They are guiding the vampires like us in order to be peaceful, but not all times they are. Sometimes, they can overpower their abilities to rule over us. Before the "transformation," it was my last chance to remember my family. Carlisle, my dad, my adoptive father, Esme, my kind-hearted adoptive mother and my loving and supporting adoptive siblings: Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and also my sister-in-law Bella, my niece, Renesmee... and finally, my soulmate.. Jasper. I hope he will find his happiness after this, how to live without me. I know its hard, but he have to. Aro reaches his hand to me and smile, "Let's go, Alice.." he said, winking at me. I heard Cauis speak, "Let's start it now." Closer and closer, I feel something inside me. But seconds later, the Volturi's concentration was destructed. Someone speak behind them and to my surprise, a very familiar voice coming to someone. "Aro, stop this. We have a deal." Carlisle said. I turn around to look at his face again, and I smile. Suddenly, Carlisle was not alone, he was surrounded with our family, the wolf packs and our allies around the world. When I looked back at the Volturi, Their eyes seems to have a message. I know it, its a war.